


Silence

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Future Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: i need a super angsty sad fic in which something happens like idk thomas has to leave nd they know he wont return alive, and minhos like "im coming with you, i would never leave you behind" nd thomas just gives him this tender smile because he knows about minhos feelings for him, but because of everything that's happened he just cant return them, and as a form of goodbye he puts his hands on minhos cheeks and tells him hes sorry for not being able to give minho what he wants, and then he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Minho watched as Thomas packed of his few belongings into the make-shift pack, both of them pretending the other didn’t know why. It was easier that way. He wasn’t sure whom for.

"You have that look on your face again." Thomas quiet voice did little to lift the heavy silence settled between them.

"What look?" Minho made a point to avoid his friend’s eyes, focusing on the moles on cheeks instead. He couldn’t look into the eyes he loved more than anything; it would be too hard otherwise. Thomas huffed out an empty laugh.

"Like you want me to stay."

"That," Even through the whisper, they could both hear the crack in his voice. Minho felt his throat closing up, "That’s because I do."

Thomas didn’t say anything for a moment; just watched his friend fidget under his gaze. He didn’t have to say anything. They both knew this was the only way. Minho let loose a heavy breath.

"I could go with you." Minho chocked out, trying to smile as he spoke. "You don’t have to this alone."

"No, you’re needed here." Thomas spoke firmly; the same way he had that first night in the maze. He looked away, collecting his thoughts, before speaking again. "Besides; I don’t want you to have to go through that."

Minho nodded his grimly, knowing his friend was right. No matter how much he wanted to go with Thomas, make he wasn’t scare or alone, he knew he had to stay. Someone had to explain why Thomas left, and Minho was the only person who knew.

Silence filled the space between them again. Minho would have laughed at the irony of it all if it didn’t hurt so damn much. After everything the went through, all the pain and suffering, this is how it would end for Thomas. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and wiped away unshed tears.

"Thomas, I…" Minho shook his head; after all this time he still couldn’t tell him. Thomas nodded silently, a sad smile on his face, before placing a hand on Minho’s cheek. Minho leaned in the soft touch and wished that everything up to this point was just a dream. Suddenly, a life in the Glade seemed much more inviting than one without Thomas.

The night air quickly cooled his cheek once Thomas pulled his hand away and grabbed his pack. Thomas smiled once more before brushing past his friend.

Minho stood, rooted in place as his friend walked past him and out of the building. His fingers twitched with the urge to reach for Thomas. To pull him close and hold him one last time but he didn’t; couldn’t. He just listened to Thomas’ fading footsteps. Even after he could no longer hear his footsteps, Minho continued to stand there. It was easier that way.


End file.
